Tristes sentimientos
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Ginny vive por momentos muy tristes... y se enamorara de alguien...
1. Default Chapter

Tristes sentimientos  
  
Era un día nublado y lluvioso, como si supiera el estado de animo de aquella chica pelirroja que veia la ventana, Estaba sumamente deprimida, nadie se daba cuenta que ya era toda una mujer, a nadie le gustaba, casi no tenia amigos, no era popular, era pobre.... se sentia realmente sola, su familia estaba ocupada y no le ponian la suficiente atencion, ella solamente queria que alguien le pusiera un poco de atencion y se diera cuenta que no era solamente la mas pequeña de la familia. Ademas lloraba amargamente por aquel chico que desde que lo vio por primera vez se enamoro perdidmente, ahora él ya había encontrado a la "chica de sus sueños" como siempre decia, ella era una chica popular, guapa, de rasgos orientales, se habán hecho novios a mediados de quinto año y ahora eran inseparables.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
La pequeña de los Weasley fua a buscar a Harry para devolverle un libro , le pregunto a Ron por el y le dijo que estaba en la biblioteca, ella nunca se imagino lo que veria en ese momento, apenas llego a la entrada de la biblioteca cuando vio a Harry con Cho dandose un tierno beso, el se le acaba de declarar y en ese momento era recien novios, al verlos Ginny no pudo evitar que se le cayera el libro por la impresión y eso hizo que ellos voltiaran y el pregunto (algo sonrojado de que lo hubieran visto en esta situacion).  
  
H: ¿Estas bien?? G: Si... estoy bien...(sus lagrimas casi se le salian)... solo vine entragarte esto....  
  
Se acerco a devolverle el libro,el sonrio, pero Cho estaba sumamente molesta y solo le hizo mala cara, Ginny se sintio peor de lo que estaba y no pudo mas y se fue corriendo, Harry se le quedo viendo mientras se alejaba extrañado por la actitud de ella (bueno al fin hombre...) pero inmediatamente siguio en lo que estaba. Desde ese dia ellos se volvieron la pareja mas popular . Lo que quedo del año fue terrible para ella por que siempre los veia muy juntos y cariñosos, ella evito verlo y pues lo logro, porque casi nunca hablo con el, pero claro que Harry ni se dio cuenta, pero su hermano y Hermione si, la trataron de ayudar pero ella se alejo un poco de ellos, se la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando y ya no le hablaba a nadie.  
  
Ese dia hiba a llegar Harry y para desgracia de ella su hermano tambien invito a Cho, pero para suerte de ella al otro dia se iria a un intercambio a Estados Unidos, habia logrado sacarse una beca en aquella prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechiceria, se iria por cuatro meses con una amiga llamada Beth. De repente se escucho un gran alboroto en el piso de abajo, acaba de llegar Harry, su mamá fue a buscarla para que fuera a saludar pero ella se hizo la dormida. Pero a las 8:00 tuvo que bajar a cenar y los vio ahí juntos tomados de la mano, nadamas en la mesa estaba Harry y Cho,Ron y Hermione (los papás habian ido a buscar unas cosas para Ginny),   
  
G: Hola (tratando de disimular una sonrisa) H: Hola ¿Cómo estas? G:Bien.....  
  
Y esa fue toda la platica de la noche por que cada pareja estaba en lo suyo, aunque durante en la cena Harry la voltiaba a ver extrañado por como se estaba comportando ...bueno ella siempre fue timida y callada pero ahora tambien se veia triste y muy demacrada, lo que le extrañaba es que antes de que se hiciera novio de Cho ella se habia vuelto mas abierta, hasta habia pensado en llevarla al baile. Pero en eso se hizo novio de Cho y pues ya no se pudo. Al otro dia, transcurrio normal, Ginny se fue a Francia, y como se fue muy temprano no se despidio de ninguno de ellos. ------------------------------------------&&&&&&&&&-------------------------  
-------  
  
Ya en Hogwarts .......  
  
Estaban desayunando cuando llegaron las lechuzas, una llego directamente a Ron,era una carta de Ginny lo que le extraño, porque ella no le habia escrito casi, porque casi no le daba tiempo de nada, venia en una caja y primero saco la carta que decia:  
  
Querido hermano:  
  
Aquí todo bien....blalbla blala.......  
  
Atte: Gin  
  
Tambien habia algunos dulces y al final habia varias fotos, Ron se quedo con la boca abierta al verlas, en una su pequeña hermana estaba rodeada de varios chicos todos abrazandola (imaginense la cara de Ron) y ella se veia muy diferente, hiba vestida con una pequeña falda de mezclilla, con una blusa de tirantes negra un poco chiquita y sandalias altas, y con el pelo suelto, otras fotos eran en zonas turisticas muggles y en una de esas estaba tomada de la mano de un chico muy guapo lo cual hizo enojarlo mas, como se atravia a tocar a su "hermanita", pero la ultima hizo que se enojara mas era su "pequeña hermana" en bikini y con un arete en el ombligo, se veia muy linda.  
  
R- Como se atravio, a vestirse asi,..... Hermione- Dejame verlas R- No...NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE LAS VEA H- Ya calmate... a verlas.....  
  
Se las arrebato Hermione y se quedo impresionada, Harry las vio y no se creia que fuera Ginny, hasta que todos los Griffyndors se acercaron a verlas, y todos le decian cuñado a Ron, que eso lo puso peor, a todos los que estaban desayunadno les llamo la atencion tanto alboroto, pero Ron les quito la foto, y se fue con Harry y Hermione a la clase de Snape.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta se tropezo con Malfo y se le cayeron las fotos.... M- Ten cuidado pobreton... R- Idiota, fijate tu!!! M- Pero que es esto? (tomando las fotos)...Mira sangre-sucia ya te cambio por otra, y esta muy bien jajaja R-DAMELA Y YA CALLATE M-Calmate ..... si esta muy bien.... presentamela R- ESTUPIDO QUE NO VES QUE ES MI HERMANA M- Que tienes otra? R. ES GINNY.... #$#$$#%%  
  
Malfoy se quedo sin palabras , realmente se veia muy bonita y nunca se habia fijado en ella..bueno si un poco, pero la veia tan desarreglada y tan timida. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, pues aquí les dejo dos nuevos capitulos, a ver si les gusta.... ya saben todo lo del mundo de Harry Potter es de la magnifica autora J.K. Rowling asi como los avariciosos de la Warner!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Ese dia llegaba Ginny, ella estaba nerviosa y no sabia como se hiba a comportar cuando viera a Harry pero habia estado ensayando tanto, que sabia que no hiba a fallar. Todos desayunaban cuando va entrando una chica con el pelo suelto y ondulado ademas rubia (jjajaa se pinto el pelo), bien maquillada y con la falda un poco chica, y caminaba como si fuera modelo y una actitud un poco altiva y sexy. Todos en el comedor se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta que Ron la reconocio y fue a abrazarla.  
  
R- Ginny, que bueno que ya estas aquí...¿QUÉ TE HICiSTE EN EL CABELLO? G- Te gusta???? Hermione- Amiga , que bien que llegaste, pero que linda te pusiste G- Gracias (y la abrazo) H- Hola Ginny G- Ahhh...Hola.Harry.. (tambien lo abrazo pero mas friamente)  
  
Todos sus compañeros fueron a saludarla, nadie podia creer que fuera ella se veia tan bien, ya cuando todos se tranquilizaron ella se dio cuenta que alguien de la mesa de Slytheryn se le quedaba vendo...era Malfoy, lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue darle una gran sonrisa que desconcerto a Malfoy e hizo que se sonrojara.  
  
Ya de eso habia pasado una semana , y ella se habia vuelto muy popular, no habia ningun chico que no quisiera hablar con ella, pero ella se portaba indiferente ante esto, seguia tan amiga de Neville y Colin. Pero aunque ella no quisiera seguia enamorada de Harry y le dolia verlo junto a Cho, que por cierto estaba muy celosa. Ron se la pasaba con ella para que ningun chico se le acercara.  
  
Los Griffyndors y Slytheryn tenian clase de Posiones y estaban afuera pasando, cuando va pasando Ginny que habia ido acompañar a Neville al salon, cuando ella va pasando se suelta el cabello coquetamente y todos los slytheryn le chiflan, lo unico que hizo es darles una sonrisa, apeas cuando se hiban acercar unos chicos para hablar con ella, se va con Ron, Harry y Hermione para platicar (Harry no le quitaba la vista..bueno nadie le quitaba la vista)  
  
R- Es necesario que traigas esa faldita y camines asi? G- No me digas nada, ademas creo que a los demas no les molesta,- y se voltea a verlos sonriendo R- Por eso digo,eso...... Hermiones- No le hagas caso, ya lo conoces, ademas te ves muy bien.  
  
Harry nadamas se reia y la veia, no podia creer que era la misma niña que vio hace unos meses, en eso va llegando Cho y ellos se fueron a platicar a otro lado, Ginny los vio y se entristecio , pero inmediatamente volvio a sonreir. Ya se hiba y cuando hiba pasando enfrente de Malfoy le dedico una sexy sonrisa, causandole burlas por parte de sus compañeros, pero se acerco a Ron para molestarlo.  
  
M- Se ve muy bien tu hermanita R- Ni se te ocurra acercartele.... M- jajaja...si sabes bien que con ninguno haria nada, por que me pueden pegar lo pobre jjaja y para lo unico que la quisiera seria para... R- (le dio un puñetazo) Eres un maldito!!!! M- Me las vas a pagar....y muy caro - Ron ya se habia ido cuando dijo eso...........  
  
El se la hiba a regresar pero en eso va pasando un profesor , y prefirieron calmarse .... pero tarde o temprano se vengaria y que mejor que con la "pequeña" hermanita de el.  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
Se habia acabado las clases de ese y se fue a la sala comun, en ese momento todos estaban cenando, asi que estaria sola, y se fue a sentar y empezo a recordar cuando llego a Estados Unidos:  
  
Hizo rapidamente amigos y su amiga Beth le ayudo con su nuevo look y actitud (de hecho ella era modelo). Hasta se habia hecho novia de un amigo de Beth llamado Marc (era alto, delgado, blanco, de ojos grises, pelo negro y corto...en pocas palabras guapisimo) y le gustaba pero no estaba enamorada...bueno un poco, pero era dificil olvidar a Harry. El ultimo dia que estuvo con el, el le regalo un hermoso anillo, prometiendole que iria a visitarla a Inglaterra. El le habia subido mucho la autoestima y con el se dio su primer beso, era tierno, atento y muy amable, ademas de uno de los mas populares de la escuela. En ese momento recordo que tenia guardado el anillo, y fue a buscarlo y se lo puso en la mano izquierda. Estaba feliz por que ya pronto lo veria....  
  
El proximo sabado era la fiesta de Navidad . Hba a ir su novio, Dumbledore le habia dado permiso para que el viniera a acompañarla al baile, a nadie le habia dicho mas que a sus amigos cercanos. Esa mañana hiba a llegar , por medio de polvos flu especiales para largos viajes. En ese momento le conto a Ron que hiba venir un compañero de la otra escuela, para ser su pareja para el baile. Aunque muchos la invitaron ella no acepto , lo que extraño a su hermano y l fin entendio porque no habia aceptado a nadie. De pronto alguien llego por la chimenea...... hay tambien estaba Harry y Hermione..... cuando llego Marc se fue corriendo abrazar a Ginny y la beso en la boca, asombrando a todos los que estaban hay (Harry se molesto un poco jajaja....que sufra) por poco Ron lo golpea pero Hermione lo detuvo...Ginny y Marc se seguian besando, hasta que Hermione tosio y se separaron.  
  
G- Ha..... jajaja...les presento a Marc (tomandolo de la mano).....ellos son Harry, Hermione y mi hermano Ron Marc- Hola, ella me platico mucho de ustedes....pero que linda estas (le dijo a Hermione, inmediatamente Ron la tomo de la mano, Hermione se sonrojo, y Harry super molesto). R. Ha ella es mi novia (por si las moscas le aclaro) Marc- Si lo se.....me imagino que tu...eres el famoso Harry Potter- lo dijo un poco a la manera Malfoy, mirando de arriba abajo. H- Si soy yo  
  
Casi se mataban con la mirada, pero Ginny se lo llevo abrazandolo y dandole unos cuantos besos, lo que vio Ron no le gusto para nada pero no dijo nada. Ya estaban en el pueblo y estaban en "las tres escobas" , Ginny y Marc prefiriero irse a sentarse solos para platicar, Ron y Harry no le quitaba la vista y mas por que Gin era muy cariñosa .... en eso Ginny se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba fijamente y voltio la mirada y se dio cuenta que era Malfoy, se sintio incomoda y prefirio ir al parque para platicar mas a gusto.  
  
Estaban sentados viendo una fuente, cuando Marc se le ocurrio ir al baño, cuando estaba sola, llego alguien llego por atrás y le susurro al oido  
  
M- ¿Por qué tan sola?  
  
A Ginny la desconcerto y voltio para reconocer de quien era esa voz, y se lavanto para darle la cara...  
  
G- Que quieres? M- Platicar G- No ves que estoy ocupada M- Si vi ....que ocupada estabas jajaja G- Vete que no tarda en llegar mi novio M- No importa..... sabes te ves muy bien ¿qué magia hiciste para verte tan guapa? G- Por si no te habias dado cuenta siempre fui asi pero........ nadie me tomaaba en cuenta......por que mejor no te vas. M- Me voy si me das un beso..... G- Estas loco, hay viene mi novio....... M- Bueno de esta te salvaste pero a la proxima van hacer dos besos....entendiste....  
  
Ginny estaba muy molesta, como se atrevia decirle eso, ni que fuera un objecto.... prefirio olvidarlo y se fue con su novio a disfrutar lo que faltaba de la visita.  
  
El baile......  
  
Todos estaban ya en el gran salon, cuando va llegando Ginny y su novio, ella se veia muy bien con su vestido color plateado y junto con su cabello rubio parecia un angel, todos voltiaban a admirarla pero ella nadamas esperaba que Harry la viera auque sea un poco. Todos se veian muy bien e hiban felices con sus parejas. El baile transcurrio normal, cenaron, bailaron en eso...  
  
Marc: Virgi necesitamos hablar. G- Bueno salgamos  
  
Se fueron a platicar al jardin que estaba bellamente decorado, paseaban parejas por todo el lugar. Ginny presentia algo, pero no le tomo importancia. El se vei muy nervioso.... lo que no sabian era que habia una pareja cerca, esos eran Harry y Cho....  
  
Marc: Esto va hacer dificil..... G- Ya dime que me quieres decir- ella le tomo de las manos y lo vio dulcemente a los ojos- sabes que en todo yo te apoyo...... Marc- Es que.... G- Ya dime Marc- Vine a decirte que ya no podemos seguir juntos G- Que!!...¿Por qué? M-Lo que sucede..... G- Hay otra? VERDAD!!!!- el solamente se le quedo viendo y diciendo con la cabeza que si, ella inmeditamente le solto las manos. Harry escucho que estaban peleando e hiba a ir a ver que sucedia, pero Cho le dijo que se esperara... M- Pero sabes que yo te quiero....pero ...la distancia...se estaba haciendo dificil G- Dime quien es....- le estaban empezando a salir lagrimas M- Es...Beth...pero nosotros no queriamos lastimarte G.-Que!!!! No puedo creerlo...ella era mi mejor amiga...me ayudo a salir de aquella depresion.....que casi ..... M- Por favor, entiendenos...nosotros ...nos queremos G- No pensaron en mi...nadie piensa en mi- y se cayo de rodillas llorando M- No llores, no me gusta verte asi G-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga??? Al fin estaba feliz, ya casi olvidaba mi amor por...Harry- ella no se habia dado cuenta que estaba cerca de ahí escuchando todo M- Ya ves, todavia lo quieres....es lo mismo que me sucede con Beth ..estos ultimos meses han sido maravillosos.... G- Cuanto llevan? M- Fue dos semanas despues de que te fuiste....... todo salio de repente...... G- Y por que viniste, a ilusionarme , me besaste....casi me entrego a ti... la otra noche....... (eso hizo que Harry se sobresaltara) M- Por eso te pedi que esperaramos....... G- Sabes eres como todos, como mi hermano, mis amigos......Harry.....los odio a todos!!!!!- y se levanto y se hiba a ir corriendo pero el la tomo del brazo M- No vayas a hacer una locura....como cuando llegaste a la escuela, recuerdalo! G- Jajaja te crees muy importante como para tratar de suicidarme por ti?... M- Pero por Harry casi lo haces....-lo dijo un poco enojado Harry se sorprendio por lo que acaba de escuchar, no podia creer que ella lo hubiera querido tanto y no se dio cuenta. G- Era una inmadura cuando lo hize.......yo lo amaba como nunca yo he amado a nadie.... ya sueltame que me lastimas..... M- No hasta quem me prometas que no vas hacer nada G-Sueltame- y lo empuja- sabes ya no se que esperar de la gente....siempre me desilucionan...... por favor...ya vete, no te quiero volver a ver!!!!!- y se fue corriendo, cuando ve a Harry y se da cuenta que habia escuchado toda la platica.... a ella le salieron más lagrimas porque el se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. H- Ginny espera!!!! Y se fue corriendo..  
  
No supo como pero acababa de llegar al campo de quidich, estaba llorando cuando escucha una voz.. H-Ginny....- ella levanto la vista G- Harry que haces aquí.... escuchaste todo? H- Si G- Disculpame ...no queria que escucharas H- No disculpame tu....no me habia dado cuenta de lo que sentias por mi...pero yo G-Por favor no me digas nada....no podria soportar otra disilucion!!!!  
  
Ginny lo abrazo, y lo beso, el al principio no reaccionaba... pero despues la retiro... ella se le quedo viendo llorando G- Yo te quiero, desde que tenia 10 años...por que no me puedes hacer caso... haria lo que tu me dijieras.... lo de Marc solo fue para olvidarte!!!!...lo quiero pero no como a ti... H- Lo que sucede...es que te quiero....pero como la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo...a la que todos tenemos que proteger....... G- NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME PROTEJA!!!!.... ya se ...tambien por que tienes a tu querida Cho..... H- Ginny ...perdoname... G- Vete.. H-Pero no te puedo dejar aqui G-VETE...quiero estar sola...por lo menos dame eso.... El se fue sin decir nada, Cho estaba mas esperandolo, Ginny voltio y los vio alejarse tomados de la mano.... 


	3. Capitulo 3

Hey aquí les traigo dos capitulos mas... epsero que les guste...casi no he recibido reviews ¿tan mal esta?, bueno pero como quiere ya recibi 2!!! Y aun asi estoy contenta.  
  
Gyn_ynia: gracias por escribir, y lo de si harry y ginny se queden juntos... pues todavia no se.... a por cierto ya lei tus fics y me hanm gustado mucho!!!  
  
Bere_radcliffe: Me has dejado dos reviews!!! Gracias!!!! Y como dije no se si todavia con quen voy a dejar a ginny... que por cierto va a llorar mas jajaja. Ya lei tus fics me a gustado mucho Extraña obsesion... continualo.  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Al otro dia del baile todos se fueron de vacaciones a su casa, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron como siempre, Ron estaba muy enojado por lo sucedido pero no decia nada. Harry se sentia realmente mal, pero nada se podia hacer ya..... Ginny estuvo muy deprimida en las vaciones, volvia a lo mismo de siempre, a su depresion, pensaba que aunque habia cambiado todos la seguian tratando como una niña.  
  
Acaba de llegar al castillo y Ron quiso hablar con ella pero no le hizo caso, en la comida se sento junto con sus amigas, ella no queria ver a Harry le daba pena, despues de todo lo que hizo.... si antes habia cambiado ahora seria mas notable su cambio, su cabello volvio a ser rojo nuevamente, ya no le importaba si era rubio o no , como quiera la seguian tomando como la pequeña de los Weasleys. Aunque muchos chicos querian platicar con ella, les decia que estaba ocupada y con sus amigas casi no platicaba, otra vez estaba volviendo a ser la misma chica seria de antes. En eso en un pasillo se encontro con el que menos se queria encontrar en ese momento. DM- Hola guapa G- Sabes, no ando de humor para aguantarte DM- Andas asi por que no te hizo caso el estupido de Potter G- Y tu como sabes? DM- Jjajaja, los vi, y vi como rechazo tu beso y lo que dijo....si me hicieras caso yo nunca te haria eso.....por cierto volviste a ser una vulgar pelirroja G- Ya dejame en paz, y que te importa si me pinto el pelo o no..... DM-Como quiera te ves bien- ella solo se le quedo viendo y empezo a caminar para irse- Sabes yo te podria ayudar a que te vengaras de todos los que te hicieron daño, empezando por Potter..... G (ella se voltio a verlo)-Jaja y como seria eso? DM- Si nos vemos despues de clases podemos idear como G- Asi que un Malfoy quiere ayudar a una Weasley...bueno ok..nos vemos afuera del comedor despues de la cena.  
  
Toda la tarde transcurrio normal, se topo con Harry y Cho que hiban abrazados y se decian cosas al oido, Cho al verla tomo a Harry de la cara y le da un beso, el no se habia dado cuenta que estaba ahí Ginny, entonces Cho para molestarla mas le dice.  
  
Cho- Harry, que bueno que ya le dejaste claro a esa niña que no la querias.... H- Si, me dolio decirle eso, pero era la realidad .... Cho- No querias que se siguiera haciendo ilusiones ¿verdad?- el solo asintio H- Ella es linda pero la verdad siempre la vere como la pequeña Ginny...- Ginny ya habia escuchado antes eso, pero en eso dijo algo Harry que si le dolio mucho más-ademas yo nunca podria hacerle caso, tal vez si no fuera hermana de Ron..... la tomaria nadamas para diversion pero nada en serio. Cho- En serio jajaja es que se ve tan facil y ahora con su nuevo look de p.... Ginny no podia creer lo que acababa de decir SU Harry ...ja pero cuando fue suyo? penso , el nunca diria eso pero que habia pasado para que cambiara su opinion sobre ella, entonces Harry escucho un sollozo y votio hacia donde estaba Ginny, se sorprendio y mas por que acaba de escuchar lo que pensaba de ella.  
  
G- Gracias.... snif...al fin pude saber que nunca tuve oportunidad contigo H-Gin....no quiso decir eso..es que G- Ya no importa, ahora si que me has desilucionado, nunca pense que tu tuvieras esa opinion - eso se lo dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos- ja sabes te das mucha importancia ....TE ODIO H- Pero Ginny dejame explicarte G- Para ti soy Weasly nunca me vuelvas hablar.....  
  
Cho lo unico que hizo fue jalarlo del brazo, el no se queria ir, queria explicarle que lo que habia dicho no era con esa intencion . Ella lo unico que hizo fue irse corriendo por los pasillos hasta que se tropezo con alguien levanto la vista y era Malfoy. M-Que casualidad otra vez nos escontramos- le dijo coquetamente, pero al ver que estaba llorando- que te pasa pequeña- cambio su voz a una dulce, lo unico que hizo ella fue abrazarlo y el le respondio tambien. La llevo a un salon que era una especie de sala y se fueron a sentar en un sillon. M- Ahora me vas a decir que te paso?- ella lo voltio a ver llorando todavia G- No...me da vergüenza.... M-Fue Potter '- ella solo asintio- como te habia dicho anteriormente tu me gustas y nunca te haria sufrir si tan solo tu....quisieras G- No te puedo creer...sabes lo que me dijo Harry.......- el solo se le quedo viendo- dijo que si alguna vez me hubiera hecho caso seria para divertirse, nunca nada serio....... M- Que???? Como se atrevio!!!! Pero si tu no eres asi... G-Me imagino que fue como llegue de Estados Unidos...pero lo hize para que el me hiciera caso.....yo coqueteaba pero con nadie me meto..... M- Si yo lo se.......-de repente ella se paro y se hiba a ir G-Gracias pero ya estoy mejor......- pero el la detuvo- ya se que quieres- su mirada ya no era de tristeza si no era como de odio o algo parecido. M- Lo que quiero es que no te vayas asi. G- No mejor me voy, sabes eres una buena persona, espero que podamos ser amigos. M-Si yo tambien- en eso ella se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va dejandolo sonrojado, por que ella habia hecho eso..... le habia gustado pero sabia que ella lo habia hecho por despecho, despues se fue a su sala comun.  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
Paso una semana sin que pasara nada importante, Ginny no le hablaba a Harry ni tampoco habia ideado ningun plan con Malfoy para vengarse de él, lo queria demasiado para lastimarlo, de Marc prefirio olvidarse la habia lastimado, Ron no sabia que habia pasado pero no preguntaba, la unica que sabia era Hermione pero no decia nada, ademas Harry era su mejor amigo. ¿Y que más sucedia con Malfoy? Pues el se la pasaba pensando en ella, el trataba de buscarla, pero esa semana habia sido muy ocupada por que tenian muchos trabajos y cuando la llegaba a ver ella hiba con sus amigas y asi preferia no hablarle.  
  
Ginny estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala comun, no habia nadie por que ya era las 12:00 y todos se habian ido a dormir, de repente Harry bajo las escaleras   
  
H-Hola- ella lo voltio a ver y se levanto y el la tomo del brazo G-Dejame... H- Hablemos, por favor no me gusta verte asi...deme 5 minutos G- Bueno ok. 5 minutos desde ahora contando- se volvio a sentar H-Quiero disculparme por lo que dije, no fue en ese sentido, como crees que yo te hiba a decir que eras una ...... G- Zorra, cualquiera, etc....? H-En serio quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.... G- Crees que Cho te deje???....hasta parece que tiene celos de mi H-No es eso, pero no le gusta que ninguna se me acerque....ya sabes con lo "famoso" que soy G- Pues ahora estoy igual a mi novio no le gusta que se me acerquen y menos tu..... H- Novio? G- Si, y bueno dejermola asi...ok te perdono pero no creo poder ser tu amiga....no por este momento... H-Ok..te comprendo...bueno ya me voy a dormir- y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Ginny se voltio y el beso se lo dio en la boca, ella se puso toda roja y el tambien, pero de inmediato se separaron G-Que pena...no fue mi intencion H- No importa jaja- se fue a su cama a dormir.  
  
Al otro dia Ginny pensando pero el hiba pasando, lo que no sabia es que ahora tenia una nueva "novia", hiba agarrado de la mano de ella, era alta, delgada , de pelo rubio y ojos azules muy bonita......El la vio pero con indiferencia y le voltio la cara sin ni siquiera saludarla. G - Entonces llego un chico de Slyterin a saludarla era Zabini. Z- Hola, soy Zabini G-Ahh..hola - le parecio extraño que le hablara, pero con el nuevo look que traia casi todos le querian hablar Z- Queria ver si querias ir a dar un paseo al lago?- Draco voltio y lo queria matar con la mirada, Ginny se dio cuenta y peara molestarlo le fijo G- OK....nos vemos al rato- y se despide dandole un beso en la mejilla  
  
La novia de malfoy se fue, y Draco le habla a Zabini DM- Que quieres con ella Z- A ti que te importa DM-Me importa...quiero que la dejes en paz Z-Jjaja..como tu digas- y se fue dejandolo solo  
  
Ella salio al lago y vio a Zabini y estuvieron platicando , se dio cuenta que ademas de guapo era muy simpatico, Malfoy estaba por ahí con su novia "platicando" pero nadamas estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo, veia como ella sonreia y lo veia. Estaba super enojado , penso tal vez si es cierto lo que dijo ese Potter, de que ella era una facil mas que nada esto lo decia porque estaba celoso.  
  
G- Oyes ya me tengo que ir tengo tarea Z- OK. ¿y nos volveremos a ver?- tomandola de la mano G- Claro cuando tu quieras- y se hiba a levantar (estaban sentados en el pasto) cuando el la toma de la cara y la besa,-Dejame- a ella no le gusto eso pero se queria separar, pero claro que el era mas fuerte, Malfoy ya hiba a ir a separlo cuando va llegando Ron con harry.  
  
R- Te dijo que la soltaras- Harry nadamas estaba viendo la escena, Zabini solo solto a Ginny Z-OK....ya la deje R- NO quiero que te vuelvas a meter con mi hermanita!- Pero mejor no hubiera dicho esto, por que a Ginny le molesto que todaviala seguieran tratando como una niña, mientras Malfoy veia divertido la escena. En eso ella se levanta G-Sabes que Ron, yo se me cuidar sola!!!!!.....dejame sola, no se porque hasta ahora te importa... R-Ginny calmate te estoy defediendo G- Jajaja...hasta ahora haces esto, antes no me tomabas en cuenta porque nadie me hacia caso...pero ahora si....que bien me defendiste en mi primer año.... con lo de la camara secreta... R-Sabes bien que te salvamos de ....- en eso ella se va corriendo a la escuela R-Ya sabes dejala en paz Z- Si lo que tu digas...cuñado -Ron casi lo mata con la mirada  
  
Ginny se fue a su recamara, y se puso a llorar (que raro), le molestaba que la trataran asi como...un objeto, si era la mejor palabra como se le podia describir, de tanto pensar se canso y prefirio ir a cenar . Durante la cena Ron se le quitaba viendo pero no le hacia caso Ginny, ella mientras tanto se la paso platicando animadamente con Seamus , lo que no le gusto a Malfoy que nadamas la estaba viendo. Y Harry como siempre platicando con sus dos amigos, aunque se preguntaba quien era el nuevo novio de Ginny, tal vez le habia dicho eso era por despecho. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos!!! Estoy un poco triste... casi no me han dejado reviews... en serio tan mal esta mi historia??? Bueno esta fue la primera que escribi como en junio y ya tengo varios capitulos mas... y ginny seguira sufriendo un poco, pero prometo que sera al final feliz... bueno si ustedes quieren a quien prefieres a ¿DRACO O HARRY?. Bueno esper que les guste un poco el siguiente capitulo, que esta ms largo que los pasados capitulos!!!  
  
The troublemakers 1: Gracias por tu review y lo que dices que escribo buenas historias... pues la verdad no creo jajaja... pero trato, pero como quiera me animas a escribir mas =)!!!!.  
  
Sabina E vans: gracias a ti tambien, he leido tus historas y me han gustado mucho... aquí hay mucha gente que escribe muy bien... ¡!!!  
  
Lucia 3: JEJEJE ginny seguira sufriendo un poquito y llorando !!! Pero no te preocupes estoy tratando de que quede mas emocionante, y eres de las primeras que quiere que ginny se quede con draco (yo nunca le haria el feo jaja).  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
Estaba acostado en su cama, tratando de dormir pero en sus pensamientos ha cierta personita... Malfoy no se la podia quitar de la cabeza se veia tan bonita, pero le habia fallado, cuanod le hiba ayudar con lo de Harry a el se le ocurrio andar de novio de una chica llamada Amy, todo se dio cuando el acaba de llegar a su sala comun, y la vio a ella sentada completamente sola y pues le gustaba desde hace un buen tiempo, y asi que se hizo novio de ella, pero le gustaba y se divertia mucho con ella, pero lo que sentia por Ginny era totalmente diferente, ahora sabia que despues de lo que le hizo ya no le hiba a ser caso, cuando al fin se estaba haciendo amigo de ella la tenia que echar a perder. No podia dejar de pensar, y poco a poco se quedo dormido.  
  
En la mañana ve que hay un gran alboroto en un salon (a lado de la clase de posiones), vi a unos cuantos chicos platicando animadamente y vio que alguien estaba en medio de todos, al fijarse mejor vio que era Ginny sentada sobre el escritorio de los profesores y se dio cuenta que todos los chicos no le quitaban la vista ademas de que ella estaba sentada con su faldita y tenia abierta la tunica y asi se le veia todas las piernas y estaba coqueteandoles. Seamus- Andale nos vemos el sabado en Hogsmeade Matt- No mejor conmigo-  
  
Asi estaban todos, ella lo unico que hacia era reirse y coquetamente jugaba con su cabello, ella se sentia bien, estaba cansada de que jugaran con ella, ahora ella jugaria con ellos. Malfoy se estaba muriendo de los celos, pero en eso ella voltea y se le queda viendo con una mirada fria, el solamente se fue.... Pero se encontro a a los de Griffyndor y empezo a molestar a Ron.  
  
DM- Ya viste que facil es tu hermanita- Ron nadamas voltio y casi lo agarra a golpes Hermione- No vuelvas a decir eso!!!! DM. Jjaja por que no van al otro salon y veras el show que esta armando....por cierto tiene lindas piernas jajjaja- el mas que nada se lo dijo por celos- ..por cierto no soy el unico que ha dicho eso de ella- y voltio viendo a Harry R- Quien mas a dicho eso????- viendo a Harry, pero mejor fue a salon donde estaba Ginny, lo que vio no le gusto en nada  
  
R- QUE HACES COQUETEANDO CON TODOS ESTOS TIPOS G- YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA!!!!- se fue muy enojada, pero cuando hiba corriendo alguien la detuvo.  
  
G- Que quieres? Porque no te vas con tu noviecita DM- Celosa? G- Jjjaajaj, no te des tanta importancia, ¿Por qué fuiste de chismoso con mi hermano? DM- Ah.... eso.. no me gusta que te comportes asi... G-Asi como? DM- Sabes que los Slytherin estan haciendo apuestas sobre ti, sobre quien sale primero contigo, etc. G-Y???? Cual es tu problema, yo se que hago con mi vida, ademas tu no eres nada de mi...- el solo se quedo callado y ella se fue a su salon donde tenia clases  
  
Ya no soportaba eso, todos la querian controlar, y le daba rabia ver como se comportaba Malfoy cuando estaba solo, pero si estaba con su noviecita era diferente. A ella realmente le estaba gustando el, pero no se podia hacer nada siempre seria un Malfoy.  
  
En la cena todos estaban platicando animadamente Ginny estaba platicando con Hermione, le decia que debia perdonar a Ron por ser tan celoso, etc.... asi que poco a poco le hablo y ademas tambien a Harry, poco tiempo despues estaban hablando como siempre lo habian hecho. Ella trato de no mirar a Malfoy, pero era imposible el no le quitaba la vista, asi que ella se decidio irse dormir.  
  
G-Chicos yo ya me voy a la sala comun H- Te acompaño -Malfoy los vio y se fue detrás de ellos ......  
  
Y se fueron los dos caminando hablando sobre lo primero que se les ocurria, tenian mucho que platicarse, Harry se sentia muy comodo con ella, y ella se encontraba feliz por que ya se hablaban bien....aunque todavia le gustaba un poco, pero ella sabia muy bien que tenia novia. En eso ella se paro enfrente de un salon.  
  
H- Que paso? G- Es que...te queria pedir algo- Malfoy solo los veia de lejos h- Que dime?? G- Es algo que siempre he querido....pero no estoy segura que me lo quieras dar H- Jajaja pues que es dime??? G-Este un beso....-el solo se puso rojo pero ella mas, Malfoy no podia creer lo que estaba dicendo ella H- Pero sabes que yo tengo novia G-Si....lo se muy bien, pero nadie se va a enterar...ademas cuando yo te di el beso, tu no me contestaste.....solo quiero uno como si ...se lo estuvieras dando a Cho....ademas para poderte olvidar completamente necesito eso.... por favor, y no te vuelvo a molestar... H- Es que no se.....-la vio a la cara y vio su cara triste- pero bueno, pero va a ser rapido y nadie se va a enterar.  
  
Entonces entraron al salon,estaban muy nerviosos, se quedaron viendo, y poco a poco se fueron acercando el la tomo de cara hasta que ella se acerco totalmente, primero el no le contestaba pero poco a poco la empezo a besar, Ginny no podia creerlo besaba tan bien, el beso se empezo a volver un poco apasionado, ella tenia sus manos en el cabello de el, y el bajo una de sus manos a su cintura y la acerco mas, y si no hubiera sido porque alguien entro al salon le hubieran seguido, ellos voltiaron muy asustados para ver quien habia entrado. H- Que quieres? DM- Jaajaja el bueno de Potter engaña su novia? G-Vete de aquí!!!! DM- Mañana sabran todos lo que estaban haciendo jajajaa H- Callate, y no diras nada sino te ira mal!!!! DM- Si que miedo!!!!- Ginny se estaba empezando a enojar como se atrevia a hacer eso, interrumpirlos. G- Vete... ese beso no tiene importancia....fue de despedida... DM- Ya vi que si eres una.....- entonces Ginny le da una cachetada- como te atrevistes hacer eso....-la tomo del brazo- vamos tenemos que hablar H- Sueltala...-y casi se le avienta a Malfoy, pero Ginny lo detiene G- Esperate yo tambien quiero hablar con el...tengo que aclarar varias cosas H- Gin estas segura? -ella solo asintio, Harry se fue , y ella voltea hacia donde estaba Malfoy  
  
G- Y bien????- el solo la veia DM- Porque te besaste con el y andas coqueteando con media escuela G- Sabes la razon???..bueno te la dire....bese a Hary porque entendi finalmente que el nunca me querra como yo a el se podria decir que fue un beso de despedida.. te pido por favor que no se lo digas a nadie...me duele... y ... no es que ande coqueando ..solo quiero ser amigable... yo no quiero andar con ninguno... habia otro que casi hizo que lo olvidara...pero el hizo lo que todos...desilucionarme.... DM- Tu crees que eso es amigable??-el lo dijo para cambiar el tema G- No se porque te digo eso...ademas se ve que quieres y te diviertes con tu novia...te siento como si estuvieras celoso...jaja DM- No es eso... pero no me gusta tu comportamiento...ademas somos amigos G- Amigos??? Tu y yo...no me hagas reir...un amigo te apoya en todo..y tu no me lo has demostrado- ella solamente se fue, no queria verlo...  
  
--- ------------------ --------- ----------------------- Le gustaba, si ...se acababa de dar cuenta..bueno no en ese momento pero trato de impedir queese sentimiento la invadiera...pero él era tan...no sabia como explicarlo..., le molestaba que la hubiera interrumpido, su primer y ultimo beso con Harry, fue especial como siempre lo penso...pero tenia que aparecer el... echarlo todo a perder...no sabia que hacer... sintio celos de el??? No sabia y nunca lo habria de saber pensaba ella, lo unico que queria era olvidarse de todo y todos..queria encontrar a alguien que en verdad la quisiera.....  
  
Se desperto muy temprano, se baño y vistio como siempre, bajo a cenar, todo transcurria como normalidad, llegaron Harry, Hermione y Ron...Harry y ella solo se quedaron viendo y sonrieron supieron en ese momento que siempre serian amigos y que ese beso habia servido para reafirmarlo, ella ya no sentia amor por el...solo cariño y amistad al igual que el. No se habia dado cuenta que Malfoy y Zabini acaban de entrar y vieron toda la escena, ella se puso a platicar muy divertida por todas las ocurrencias que se le ocurria a Ron, se sentia bien al fin se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, estaba feliz, Malfoy lo notaba y se le quedaba viendo más.  
  
Z- Entonces que paso con la apuesta? DM- Ya no puedo... ya sabes que tengo novia Z- Jajaja a verse visto eso...desde cuando tan fiel? DM- Pues dejame pensarlo....- en eso hiba entrando su novia, ella lo saludo con un beso (en la boca), el voltio a ver la mesa de Ginny ella lo estaba viendo pero no con coraje ni celos, sino con una mirada diferente al notar que la habia visto le sonrio y siguio como si nada platicando con Harry, eso lo molesto más, , su novia llamada Ely y se puso a platicar con ella, le gustaba en serio, ademas era rica y de buena familia, pero no lo llenaba en todo....  
  
Cho hiba llegando a desayunar y fue a saludar a Harry (tambien de beso), ella se puso celosa al ver a Ginny, pero la veia extraña la forma de mirar a Harry, no era la de siempre como de enamorada sino ahora como de amigos.  
  
Cho- Hola amor H- Hola - muy animadamente Ginny la saludo G- Oyes me gustaria hablar contigo -Cho se desconcerto Cho- Este..claro - y se fue a desayunar a su mesa G- Jajaja ahora todos mis amigos andan de novios, ahora yo tengo que buscarme uno- Ron nada mas se le quedo viendo, Harry (el se do cuenta que lo del novio habia sido mentira) y ella solo se vieron y se sonrieron.  
  
Ese dia todo paso normal, ella habia hablado con Cho le platico lo del beso, Cho al principio se molesto pero Ginny le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry y ella la comprendio...prefirio decirselo antes de que otra persona se lo dijiera.... se hicieron amigas, y Cho se dio cuenta que Harry y ella ahora se estaban llevando como hermanos, como siempre el la habia considerado.  
  
Ya de eso habian pasado dos semanas... habia llegado la hora de cenar en toda la semana Ginny no habia visto a Malfoy y asi estaba mejor, no lo queria ver... aunque trataba de demostrar que no le importaba verlo con Ely, si le molestaba y mas cuando escucho que ahora si hiba en serio... Malfoy estaba cenando junto a Ely, cuando ve un gran escandalo en la entrada... hiba entrando Ginny corriendo y riendo atrás de ella Colin cuando al fin la atrapa la abraza y le dice algo en el oido que hizo que se sonrojara y se empezara a reir, mientras Harry y Hermione la miran divertida... y Ron ya saben ..celoso. Ginny llega y abraza por detrás a Harry y le da un beso en la mejilla y ve que ella saluda a alguien con la mano, Harry solo sonrio, Malfoy no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer y voltia a quien estaba saludando y era Cho que la miraba divertida y para nada celosa, ellas dos se estaban llevando mejor. Ely se dio cuenta de la cara de Malfoy.  
  
Ely- Que tanto ves a esa..? DM- Nada... Z- Seguro que nada?...- el estaba molesto porque rompio la apuesta y lo queria molestar con cualquier cosa...a el le gustaba Ginny pero ella ya no queria hablar con el..de hecho con ningun Slyterin.  
  
Malfoy nadamas veia que estaba palticando misteriosamente con Harry y se reian juntos... miestras Colin no le quitaba la vista, de repente ella se voltiaba con el y el le decia cosas en el oido y ella solo asentia sonrojada, en uno de esos ella lo voltio a ver y ya ni siquiera le sonreia solo se limito a levantar una ceja y votiar a seguir platicando.  
  
---------------__________________--_--------------------  
  
El estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea en un sillon verde muy comodo, recostada en su hombro estaba su novia, el le acariciaba el cabello...ella lo estaba siendo cambiar y mucho....era tan linda..per de repente al ver el fuego le recordo cierta cabellera rojo se veia tan feliz y tranquila... le molestaba como se estaba llevando con Harry y que Cho no estuviera celosa, le molestaba que ya no lo viera, como se sonrojaba con que sabe que cosa le decia ese estupido de la camara, que.... le gustara tanto, pero se encontro con la cara de su novia era tan linda pero era un poco como el fria, despreciaba a los demas tal vez se veia reflejada en ella y por eso le gustaba...pero era diferente a Ginny que era buena con todos, amigable... aunque un poco coqueta, bonita....pero pobre y Weasley no sabia que hacer, mejor se limito solo a ver el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
Esa dia era muy hermoso, todos mundo estaba feliz jugando afuera del castillo, Malfoy fue a paseasrse con su novia, el hiba tomado de la mano de ella, solo estaba admirando su belleza y se fueron a sentar junto al lago abrazados (nadie podia creer que esto fuera tan en serio) de repente esucho risas y gritos...ahí estaban, jugando veia que estaban haciendo competencia de que ellas se subian a la espalda de los chicos y ellos empezaban a correr, estan jugando nadamas Ron , Hermione , Harry y Ginny, ella hiba subida a la espalda de el, la novia de el solo se limitaba a sonreir y a echarle porras. Cuando al fin ganaron Ginny y Harry se abrazaron y ella se fue corriendo hacia a alguien qque Malfoy no habia visto, era Colin...ella lo abrazo y los demas se fueron a buscar unas bebidas, de repente el le empezo a tomar fotos y ella jugando posaba como si fuera modelo, de repente el paro y se acerco a ella, Malfoy creia que le hiba a decir algo pero el se acerco a darle un beso en los labios, ella le respondio... ahora si el estaba enojado como se atrevia hacer eso... despues se levantaron y se fueron tomados de la mano a caminar , mientras ella hiba dando saltitos de cómo si estuviera feliz o si no lo abrazaba y le daba un beso, mas de uno voltiaba a verlos y le daba celos de Colin. No se habia dado cuenta de que Ely lo estaba viendo.  
  
Ely- Sabes ... esta situacion no puede seguir asi DM- De que hablas? Ely- Me crees estupida o que??... siempre noto como la ves.. DM- los veo porque no puedo creer lo cursis que son..ademas se comportan como niños...como crees que me fijaria en ella...- trato de oirse lo mas despreciable posible, ella solo lo vio y le sonrio y le dio un beso, en eso son interrumpidos por que momentos antes Ginny y los demas (que ya habian vuelto) estaban jugando con una pelota que sin querer cayo entre Draco y Ely... la que fue por ella fue una Ginny sonrojada por tanto jugar y reirse. G- Disuculpen... no era nuestra intencion pegarles!!! DM- Tonta...a la otra fijate- y le da la pelota Ely- Oyes idiota a la otra fijate- Ginny solo se le quedo viendo- ademas de pobretona es idiota jajajaja G- Y me lo dices ami?? Jajaj quien es la idiota que anda con otro idiota Ely- Lo que pasa es que te da envidia.... porque ando con el, yo se que te gusta G- Eso crees?...bueno no hay que negar que esta guapo...pero eso de gustar...es muy diferente, ademas yo ya tengo novio y no esta nada mal, ademas yo no ando tras los chicos que tiene novia!!! Ely- A en serio?...pues tu andabas por el tal Potter aunque traia novia... G- Eso es muy diferente... -y puso su cara triste- yo a el lo queria.. pero jaja ahora somos muy amigos... y tu nunca podras hacer eso jajaja...ademas no creo que te hayas enamorado alguna vez...al igual que Malfoy nadamas las usa a ustedes como juguetes para mostrarlas y presumirlas DM-Tu como sabes que nunca me he enamorado??? Lo dices como si me conocieras...ademas desde que conoci a Ely lo estoy - y la voltea a ve, ella solo se sonrojo...Ginny solo vio la escena, le habia dolido eso y trato de sonreir G- Pues tal para cual....- en eso va llegando Colin C- Pasa algo amor- e lla cambio inmediatamente la cara G- No nada vamonos- le da un beso y se fueron corriendo jugando otra vez,Malfoy solo trato de no verla pero era imposible ellos se la pasaron jugando toda tarde hasta que se cansaron y se fueron al castillo.  
  
Desde esos dias Ginny no se encontraba sola, se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Colin hiban tomados de la mano o abrazados se veian que se querian mucho...pero ella mas que nada lo hacia para olvidarse de Malfoy porque estaba enamorada de el...si se dio cuenta pero el la habia engañado y no lo hiba a perdonar... ademas Colin la queria mucho...  
  
Ese dia paso por la salon de pociones para ver a su hermano, su mamá le acaba de mandar una carta, ella hiba como siempre saludando a todo el mundo... llego hasta donde estaba Harry el estaba solo asi que ella llego corriendo y se le abalanzo para darle un abrazo y no lo soltaba ella estaba colgada a su cuello...que por cierto estaba unos centimetros de suelo porque el habia crecido mucho esos ultimos años... se comportaba como si fuera su hermana chiquita, y el solo sonreia ante la mirada atonita de los Slyterin, los de Griffindor ya estaban acostumbrados, hasta que al fin se bajo y saludo a Seamus y los demas chicos.  
  
G- Querido, donde esta Ron? - ella ultiamente estaba muy cariñosa con todo el mundo y mas con harry H- No se..me dijo que queria platicar a solas con Hermione- ellos solo se mandaron unas miradas picaras y comenzaron a reirse. G- Bueno ya me voy- y le da un beso en la mejilla, en eso va llegando Cho, todos los de Slyterin creia que hiba a ver problema, al verla Ginny la abrazo y la saludo de un beso, Cho solo sonreia, le divertia como se comportaba y ya no le daba nada de celos... G- Adios chicos...se portan bien - y los voltea a ver con una sonrisa juguetona, ellos solo se sonrojaron... noto que la veia muy fijamente Malfoy y se fue.  
  
Continuara!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola!!!  
  
Pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, esperando que les guste, este tene pequeñas sorpresitas que serviran para los capitulos que faltan... estoy pensando subir otra de mis historias, pero quiero ver como funciona esta, pero tal vez la suba.... Si tiene ideas para los proximos capitulos diganmelas!!!!  
  
Nisa: Gracias por tu review, yo he leido tu historia VER PARA CREER y me gusta mucho, cuando lo continuas??? Y a mi tambien me encantan los fics de que se empiezan enamorando de uno y terminan con otros!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Eres super linda ya me dejaste 3 reviews, jejeej y me agrada la pareja de colin y ginny... pero me dan flojera.. lee este capitulo , espero que te guste.  
  
Sakura Shidou.: Jejeeje yop tampoco me la imagino rubia, pero se debe de ver bien jeje,y aquí esta nuevo capitulo, esper oque te guste.  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Eran vacaciones de semana santa les habian dado oportunidad de que se fueran unos dias a sus casa, ella ya estaba ahí en compañía de su hermano y los demas....ese fin de semana se iria a la casa de su amiga Stacie, que para variar era prima de Zabini, ella no era como el aunque era de Slyterin era amable y buena amiga, harian una fiesta en su casa, asi que casi todo Hogwarts estaba invitado, los demas no irian.  
  
Ya habia llegado a la casa de Stacie, que por cierto era muy bonita y elegante estaba en la habitacion sentada enfrente del tocador peinandose y se estaba arreglando se habia puesto unos pesqueros negros, con una blusa de tirantes y sandalias negras, que ademas traia accesorios de plata para que resaltaran y se habia alisado el pelo.... estaba pensando en Colin y como se hicieron novios:  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ella se encontraba triste por lo que acaba de ver (Draco y su novia), por lo de harry, por todo, cuando se le acerca Colin y ella le empezo a contar sobre todo eso, despues de mucha platica el le pidio una oportunidad para ayudarla a olvidar... siendo su novia... ella despues de mucho pensarlo se decidio deciendole que si, y desde entonces eran novios.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Su amiga ya estaba abajo en la fiesta, no le agradaba mucho que fuera su primo y sus amigos, pero ella le habia prometido que iria.... Hiba saliendo de su habitacion cuando se topa con Zabini..  
  
Z- mira quien esta aquí!!...  
  
G- Hola- ella solo se limito a saludarlo  
  
Z- No seas mala, volvamos hacer amigos?- ella solo se le quedo viendo, pero el le sonreia sinceramente  
  
G- jaja despues de todo lo que hiciste  
  
Z- Te prometo que me portare bien..es en serio- ella lo vio y como no le quedaba de otra le dijo que no habia problema, estuvieron platicando un rato, hasta que llego la novia de el, y se lo llevo, asi que al fin bajo y busco a alguien conocido y alli estaba Colin platicando con Stacie.  
  
G- Hola amor- y se fue abrazarlo  
  
C- Llegue, pero no voy a poder estar mucho rato- ella solo asintio, cuando van llegando Malfoy y su novia, ellos fueron a saludar a Stacie.  
  
DM- Hola - y la saluda de beso y mira con cierto desprecio a los demas...aunque al ver a Ginny.....  
  
Ely- No sabia que hibas a invitar a los sirvientes a tu fiesta ...no deberian estar en la cocina? -Ginny se puso roja  
  
Stacie- Oyes si a ti te caen mal no es mi problema, hazme el favor de respetar a mis amigos- y se fue .  
  
Habia muy buena musica y estaban tomando cerveza y vino a Ginny sele estaba subiendo, estaba bailando con Colin, cerca de ellos tambien estaba Malfoy con su novia que no hacia otra cosa que verlos, Colin se canso y y llego Zabini y se puso a bailar tambien con el. Ginny se fue a sentar con Colin y se empezaron a besar , pero como estaba todo el mundo se fueron a la sala que no habia nadie. Sus besos cada vez era mas intensos, el la besaba del cuello y ella solo se dejaba llevar, ella estaba encima de el , y por poco le quita la blusa si no fuera por que.... entro Malfoy que estaba sumamente aburrido, porque se habia ido su novia por una "emergencia familiar".  
  
DM- Oigan consiganse un cuarto- No habia reconocido quieenes eran hasta que ella levanto la cabeza ,estaba toda despeinada y con los tirantes abajo y muy sonrojada  
  
G- Ha!!!!- ella se avergonzo- disculpa...ya nos hibamos  
  
DM- Oyes se ve que te gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas jaja  
  
G- y a ti....interrumpir....- Colin no habia dicho nada  
  
C- Ginny ya es hora que me vaya -se habia levantado y trataba de acomarse su pelo, mientras ella le abrochaba los botones de us camisa.  
  
G- Dejame te acompaño...  
  
C- No te perocupes me voy a ir por medio de los polvos flu (enfrente tenia la chimea)- y se despidio dandole un beso que si no hubiera ido por que estaba el otro ahí le hubieran seguido- por cierto ya no sigas tomando- ella solo sonrio  
  
Ella se fue a la fiesta continuo tomando mucho, muchos chicos hablaban con ella, y todos para esa hora andaban todos tomando.... andaba tan borracha que la tuvieron que ayudar a subir, no se dio cuenta quien habia sido hasta que el otro dia desperto, sentia que alguien acariciaba su pelo , al abrir los ojos vio un cabello rubio ,dio un grito del susto que hasta hizo que se empezara a reir y el solamente le da un beso en los labios.  
  
D- Hola...- ella solamente lo veia asustada  
  
G- pero... que paso... que haces aquí?  
  
DM- No recuerdas?? Jaja fue maravilloso - el se recosto nuevamente y sonrio  
  
G- Por favor dime que no hicimos nada - el solo la vio coquetamente  
  
D- en serio no te acuerdas...tu y yo ...en plena accion...  
  
G- No.. - se trato de levantar pero andaba se mareo y se volvio a sentar  
  
D- Tampoco te acuerdas que me dijirste que andabas con Colin por puro despecho...y que me querias...  
  
G- Que yo que?????!!!!!  
  
D- Si eso....- y la trato de volver a besar pero ella se retiro  
  
G- No tu estas loco... no PASO NADA!!!...  
  
D- Bueno si tu dices....- ella se voltea a ver y se encontraba nadamas con una blusita de tirantes y un short corto, mientras el nadamas estaba en boxers.  
  
G- Ves ...estoy vestida!!!!- el solamente la veia divertido  
  
D- Estas asi, porque de repente te levantaste y te pusiste eso..aunque te hubiera preferido...  
  
G- Callate.... snif..- ella solamente se puso a llorar  
  
D- Porque lloras...no me digas que... no ... no puede ser!!!...casi con Colin...yo te vi...  
  
G- Era mi primera vez y no la recuerdo!!!!...con Colin nunca paso nada!!!!- y se levanto corriendo porque le dieron ganas de vomitar.....despues de pasarse un buen rato regreso el aun seguia ahí.  
  
G- Nadie va a saber que sucedió..ademas no cuenta porque no me di cuenta  
  
D- Si tu lo dices.....pero como quieras - ella lo interrumpio  
  
G-Ademas tu tienes a tu novia y la quieres...yo te he visto .... y yo tengo a Colin...- el se levanto y se quedo enfrente de ella  
  
D- la quiero... pero tu me gustas más....  
  
G- Ahora no puedo pensar en eso... por favor vete...necesito estar sola...ademas no me tardo en ir....Harry y Ron van a venir por mi...vamos a ir quedarnos unos dias en la casa de Hermione...  
  
D- Ya lo sabia...todavia estas enamorado de Potter-se sentia enojado, decepcionado, se habia abierto con ella...-que tiene el que estas tan enamorada?  
  
G- No.... el y yo solamente somos amigos...tu me gustas ..pero esto nunca podra ser..cada uno debe volver con su vida- no lo pudo evitar y lo beso, sabia que ese seria su ultimo beso porque nunca serian nada...ni siquiera amigos, tanto por su familia, su diferente estado economico, diferente casa en la escuela por muchas cosas, el le respondia, ella se separo y el decidio retirarse.  
  
D- Pero tu y yo nos queremos....  
  
G-Si... pero es mejor asi...tu vuelve con tu novia y yo con Colin  
  
D-Bueno... pero nunca nos volvamos a hablar ....te quiero olvidar- se dio la puerta pero antes de que saliera ella le hablo.  
  
G- Sabes... me gustaria recordar lo de anoche- el solamente sonrio y se fue, ella se sintio tranquila estaba triste...cuando su amiga Stacie le hablo.  
  
S- Ginny ya vinieron por ti!!!.  
  
Ella ya se habia bañado y arreglado, bajo y estaban en la sala Zabini y Malfoy platicando, en la entrada estaba Harry y Ron, ella bajo corriendo le dio un beso a Ron y abrazo a Harry, ella nadamas sentia la mirada de los otros dos, pero trato de no voltear... le dolia tener que dejar las cosas así... pero no había otra solución.  
  
Continura!!! Dejen revews, que nada les cuesta!!! 


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo... de hecho ya tengo la mayoria de los capitulos y los habia subido a otra pagina, pero este es nuevo porque lo hize ayer en la noche... y el que seguia lo tengo como desde hace 2 semanas... ha por certo me he dado cuenta que le pongo nombres muy dramaticos a mis fics jaja. Todavia tengo dos historias mas guardadas... que piensan las subo???? Y tengo otra en mente...  
  
Sakura Shidaou. A mi tambien me cae mal la tal Ely (pero es necesaria para la trama del fic) y yo que es triste lo que paso... pero todavia quedan algunos capitulos en los cuales abra pequeñas sorpresitas. Cuidate!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Hey amiga jeje que bueno que te este gustando, d hecho este capitulo lo hize por ti y sakura shidao... porque ya tenia el capitulo siguiente, pero para que veas que me interesan mucho sus opiniones hize este capitulo... espero que te guste. Besos!! (te gustaria que hicera una continuacion de "Siempre esperandote"??? ... pues dame ideas y lo continuo!!!).  
  
Lucia 3: Ya se que Ginny es una cobarde... pero imaginate si tu estuvieras en su lugar... aunqeu si fuera yo no me imprtaria con tal de estar con el jajaa!!! Besos!!!  
  
Nisa: Que bien que te esta gustando la historia... y si se quedan juntos... te lo dejo en suspenso , aunque yo ya se con quien se queda Ginny... aunque todo puede cambiar por sus reviews. Abrazos!!  
  
Sashira: Gracias por hacerme caso y leer mi fic...y que bien que te haya gustado la historia ...  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
Esa noche había una fuerte lluvia que incluia relampagos, la lluvia arremetia con fuerza en la ventana, mientras él estaba recostado en su cama recordando los sucesos de días antes, sintiendo su presencia, oliendo su aroma a jazmines... como si todavia ella estuviera dormida a su lado mientras él la veia y acariciaba su larga cabellera, pensando que era un sueño tenerla asi de cerca junto a él, pero el sabia que no habia sido un sueño que todo lo que paso habia sido verdad.  
  
Flash back.  
  
El la veia a lo lejos mientras platicaba con unas chicas que habia conocido en la fiesta, los chicos se le acercaban mientras ella sonreia coquetamente a todos estaba realmente celoso no soportaba verla asi, se decidio acercarse al fin cuando vio que Blaise la abrazaba y se empezaba a poner demasiado cariñosa con ella, y Ginny estaba tan borracha que ni se daba cuenta.  
  
-Hey Blaise la voy a llevar a su recamara. -se lo dijo mientras que la separaba de él.  
  
-No, yo mejor la llevo -la queria abrazar nuevamente pero se lo impidio Malfoy.  
  
-Ve como estas de borracho, es mejor que tu te vayas a dormir tambien.  
  
-Si papá como mandes jaja-se lo dijo mientras sonreia y se hiba a tomar mas cerveza.  
  
La sostuvo mientras la ayudaba, ella hiba cantando alegremente hasta que llegaron a su habitacion, suavemente la recosto en su cama, ya se hiba cuando ella le hablo.  
  
-Draco hip... ven hip.. no me dejes sola.  
  
-Ginny es mejor que te duermas, estas muy borracha.  
  
-No lo estoy!!!  
  
-Bueno como tu digas - lo decia mientras hiba abriendo la puerta para salir.  
  
-Draco yo te quiero hip... -eso hizo que se voltiara hacia ella -ven por favor... - lo decia mientras trataba de levantarse.  
  
-Ya ves estas diciendo locuras -lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
-No Draco, escuchame -parecia que se le habia ido la borrachera -yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo... hip  
  
-Pero tu tienes a Colin...  
  
-Si, pero yo no lo quiero... -se acerco mas a él y tomo su cara con sus manos para verlo mas de cerca. - ¿que acaso tu no me quieres a mi?  
  
-Sabes bien la respuesta a esa preg... -su frase fue interrumpida por un beso de ella, poco a poco se fueron separando, el bajo sus brazos hacia su cintura y la acerco más a él, mientras que ella acariciaba su cuello, otra vez sus caras fueron acercando hasta qeue terminaron en nuevo beso llenos de sentimientos, esos besos se fueron haciendo mas apasionados, el la empezo a besar por el cuello mientras hiban acostandose en la cama, ella desabrochaba su camisa poco a poco disfrutando cada momento , mientras que nuevamente el buscaba su boca con desesperacion, el queria estar junto a ella, sentirla, amarla, tenerla solo para él...  
  
Fin Flash Back.  
  
Un relampago que retumbo por todo la casa hizo que se despertara de sus pensamientos, trayendolo nuevamente a la cruda realidad: sin ella. Le dolia su cabeza, tenia tantos pensamientos que lo estaban volviendo loco, no queria recordarla, no queria saber nada de ella, le dolia haberla tenido tan cerca y el destino cruelmente los separo... en ese mismo momento deseo nunca haberla conocido....  
  
  
  
Continuara... ya se que es un capitulo un poco corto, pero el proximo es mas largo y llenos de sorpresas!!!  
  
Estoy feliz, porque cada dia recibo mas reviews... asi que si quieren seguirme haciendome mas feliz : manden mas!!!!!. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Otro nuevo capitulo que ahora si es mas largo, bueno espero que les guste.. ha por cierto lean mi nueva historia!!! Y gracias a las que estan siguiendo mis fics!  
  
Sakura Shidou:Jejeje ya se que el pasado capitulo fue muy corto por eso subi cuanto antes este... y cuanto a Ely (suspiro) haber... y espero seguir por el buen camino jajaja. Besos!  
  
Mep1: Que bueno que te llego mi review, no hay que desanimarse ni nada, siempre habra gente que nos apoye... aunquesea poca. Sonrie!  
  
The troublemakers: Aqui tienes la nueva continuacion. Saludos!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Que bueno que t gusto el pasado capitulo... y s lo hize por ti, la verdad ya tenia este capitulo y al ver lo que me decia tu pasado review pues mi cabeza empezo a idear varias maneras de cescribir lo que habia pasado entre ellos... aunque muchas no se podrian poner aquí por que no dejan jajaa. Y ya estoy pensando que poner en el fic "Siempre esperandote" ... pero aun estoy un poco "bloqueada" jeje porque tambien tengo muchas clases!!! Saluditos!  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
Llevaba días que no se sentía bien, esos mareos y nauseas no la dejaban ningun minuto, llevaba desde hace dos meses esos sintomas... ya se estaba temiendo lo peor, ademas ya no era novia de Colin los dos decidieron quedar mejor como amigos, ahora él traia una nueva novia, ella se sentía muy feliz por su amigo. Malfoy ya no le había hablado desde ese día y aun continuaba de novio de Ely.  
  
Era sabado se encontraba desayunando en el comedor, comia rapidamente un plato de avena ya que despues tenia que hacer una tarea de pociones.  
  
- Hey Ginny te veo muy palida ¿te sientes mal? -la veia Hermione con cara preocupada.  
  
-No para nada... este -le dieron otra vez la nauseas y se fue corriendo al baño  
  
- Ron tu hermana me está preocupando... la veo muy palida y cada rato esta vomitando y..  
  
- No te preocupes, ya sabes como está comiendo ultimamente ya era hora que le hiciera daño todo eso jajaja  
  
- No es solo eso....  
  
- No te preocupes, al rato voy a platicar con ella -dijo alegremente Harry mientras leia el Profeta.  
  
- Todos los hombres son iguales -estaba molesta porque no se habian preocupado por Ginny, asi que mejor se levanto para ver que le pasaba.  
  
En el baño.  
  
- Ginny donde estas?  
  
- Aquí -lo decia muy apagadamente, hermione abro la puerta del baño y la encontro sentada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
-Que te pasa???  
  
- Hermione...no lo puedo creer... pero ya lo acabo de afirmar  
  
-Dime que sucede...  
  
-Estoy no puedo, me da pena... -Ya dime te he visto muy mal estos dias y me estoy imaginando algo pero espero que no sea verdad...  
  
- Estoy embarazada... -se lo dijo directamente, ya no queria darle vueltas al asunto, ademas queria tener a alguien que la apoyara. Hermione lo unico que hizo fue poner cara de sorprendida y taparse la boca con las manos.  
  
-Pero como... no puede ser.... ¿ es de Colin? Si es de el sabes que el te va a respo... -fue interrumpida por Ginny  
  
-No... no es de él... es de Malfoy  
  
-NO!!!... eso no puede ser, pero de él... no puedo creerlo- ahora si no se la podia creer, con él... eso si era imposible...  
  
-Si, es seguro fue en la fiesta de mi amiga.... en vacaciones... fui mi primera vez...- lo admitio sonrojada.  
  
-Ginny, pero como pudiste...cuando se enteren tus hermanos... lo van a matar.  
  
-Por eso no digas nada...te lo pido. -la veia con cara de suplica.  
  
-Pero tienes que hablar con Malfoy...  
  
-Si... yo se...lo tengo que hacer cuanto antes... - Hermione la ayudo a levantarse y las dos juntas salieron del baño, pero lo que no sabian es que una chica las habia escuchado y esa era Pansy Parkinson.  
  
********** **********  
  
Lo estaba buscando no sabia como le diria eso ni que si él le creeria, cuando al fin lo encontro, élestaba en el lago sentado junto un arbol...solo, el estaba viendo hacia el lago muy pensativo... Ella se acerco con miedo   
  
- Draco... disculpa Malfoy -el la volteo a ver con cara de interrogación.  
  
-Ginny... ¿Qué quieres? -volvio hablarle con su tipico tono de desprecio.  
  
-Yo....yo quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante  
  
-Pues yo no recuerda en lo que quedamos aquella noche... -el seguia sentado, tratando de no verla.  
  
-Es sobre esa noche de lo que te quiero hablar... -ella estaba empezando a llorar. (n/a: ya se es necesario que se la pase llorando)  
  
-No puedo hablar contigo VETE!!!, no tarda en llegar MI NOVIA -se lo dijo con mucho enfasis, no sabia porque era asi con ella pero le habia dolido que no siguieran juntos.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-VETE!!!! ... no quiero volver hablar contigo - se levanto - ya tengo todo y ahora vienes otra vez a estropearlo ¡¡no te lo voy a permitir!!!- ahora se lo estaba diciendo en su cara.  
  
-Por favor escuchame... yo no voy a poder sola...  
  
-YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO -y la empujo para irse, ella cayo al piso, el quiso ir a levantarla pero mejor decidio darse la vuelta para irse.  
  
-DRACO!!!!... estoy embarazada -el se voltio a verla, estaba llorando aun mas.  
  
-QUE!!!....- se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo furiosamente - tu crees que voy a creer que ese niño es mio... despues de ver cómo te comportas con los demas...  
  
-ES TUYO!!!!... tu has sido el unico...  
  
-Jajaja tu crees que eso me la creo y el tal Creevy  
  
-Entre el y yo no sucedió nada, tu sabes que fuiste el primero y tu me creiste!!! ademas ya no somos novios...  
  
-Si lo se, eso te lo dije porque pensaba que era en serio y para divertirme un rato contigo -lo dijo con una sonrisa- y sabes no me vuelvas a buscar otra vez - el le solto el brazo bruscamente y la dejo tirada en el piso.  
  
-Ok...ok asi la dejamos, y SI el niño es tuyo, pero algun dia te arrempentiras... pero yo no te voy a perdonar -ahora ya habia dejado de llorar, ahora estaba enojada- prometo nunca mas buscarte... - y se fue corriendo , el quiso seguirla pero solamente veia como se alejaba poco a poco.  
  
******* *********  
  
Ella estaba desesperada faltaba menos de un mes para que se acabara el curso y no podia seguir escondiendo que estaba embarazada . Ese mes paso muy rapido ya se le empezaba a notar un poco, cuando pasaba a lado de Malfoy sentia como que el le queria hablar. Cuando llego a la Madriguera les tuvo que decir y para la mala suerte de ella sus hermanos (gemelos y ron) y Harry estaban ahí.  
  
- Mamá... papá... tengo que hablar con ustedes  
  
- Si que sucede querida.  
  
- Te pasa algo??? -su papá levanto la mirada, en ese momento estaba leyendo un instructivo de cómo armar las bicicletas muggles.  
  
- Siento haberlos defradaudo - empezo a llorar (n/a: como siempre)  
  
- Pero ¿por qué lo dices? - lo decia la Sra. Weasley con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Estoy... embarazada - ellos sonrieron pensando que era una broma- es la verdad.... -ellos al ver que estaba hablando en serio, entendieron que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ahora ya no se veian como los padres amorosos de siempre sino ahora se veian como unos padres totalmente furiosos que pocas veces ella veia... solo en las ocasiones en que los gemelos los hacian realmente enojar.  
  
- PERO QUE DICES!!!!... no no pudes... tu eres una niña!!!!  
  
- QUIEN ES EL PADRE?... me imagino que se va a casar contigo!!!!!  
  
- No se los voy a decir... y no se va a casar conmigo ni nada...no me creyo -sus padres la veian incredulos y enojados  
  
- PERO COMO NOS PUDISTE HACER ESO!!!!.... EMBARAZADA!!!!- hiban entrando a la cocina Ron, Harry, Fred y George  
  
- Ja y quien esta embarazada??- lo dijo Ron como si nada y bromeando  
  
- TU DEBISTE CUIDARLA - lo voltio a verlo con una cara de frustación.  
  
- Esperen de que hablan? - Ron los veia con una gran cara de interrogación.  
  
- Tu...tu hermana esta embarazada. -finalmente se lo dijo su padre, la Sra. Molly no podia hablar por las lagrimas que ahora tenia.  
  
- QUE!!!! - Georege lo dijo sin creerlo.  
  
- Si y ustedes debieron cuidarla!!!!.... Ginny no nos quire decir quien es...y él no le quiere responder!!!!! - se acerca Ron a Ginny, la toma del brazo le empieza a decir en la cara.  
  
- DIME QUIEN ES!!!  
  
-No, no te voy a decir.. este es mi problema -Harry la veia y no poda creerlo, los gemelos se acercaron a Ginny.  
  
- Dinos para ir y traerlo para que te reponda.... ES COLIN???  
  
- NO!!!! Les pudo asegurar que el no es... el se hubiera puesto feliz con la noticia... pero nunca les dire... - no pudo terminar la frase, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, hasta que finalmente se desmayo.  
  
Continuara!!!!  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 10  
  
Ella desperto en su recamara, ante la mirada preocupada de sus padres ellos hablaron con ella y le dieron todo su apoyo, en cambio sus hermanos estaban muy enojados con ella, pero tiempo despues se tuvieron que hacer la idea de eso. Asi llego el empiezo de clases ella entraria en 6to. año, se saldria unos dias dela escuela hasta que le faltaran algunos dias para tenerlo, ya tenia como 5 meses era notorio su embarazo asi que empezaron los chismes en toda la escuela , pero a ella no le importo porque tenia el apoyo de sus mejores amigos: Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
  
- hola Gin !- le decia alegremente  
  
-Hola Zabini - Te ves muy linda... embarazada -ella solo suspiro- y quien es el padre???  
  
-Ya sabia que no te quedarias con la curiosidad... pero ella no tiene padre...  
  
-¿Ella?... -se lo dijo para cambiar el tema  
  
-Si es ella... estoy muy feliz... ya falta poco para que nazca -se lo decia tocandose el estomago.  
  
-Con que si jajja... ya sabiamos que tenias que salir embarazada... porque eres una ... -lo dijo Ely la novia de Draco que tambien hiba llegando y se le quedaba viendo fijamente.  
  
-Y eso a ti que te importa? A mi no me interesa lo que los demas digan.... yo estoy feliz- y lo dijo viendo a Malfoy  
  
-No se como te atreves a venir a la escuela en ese estado... das lastima... ademas ni sabes quien es el padre jajajaja  
  
-Eso ni a ti ni a nadie le interesa!!!!...  
  
-Ya Ely, vamonos- se la llevo tomandola del brazo fuertemente.  
  
Draco queria saber si el era el padre del hijo de Ginny, el todavia la queria pero habia muchos cosas que lo separaban como su familia, el dinero, entre muchas cosas. Y si el fuera el padre no sabia como responderle ademas de que era muy joven y nunca penso que a sus 17 años fuera serlo. La veia pasar muchas veces, queria acercarse hablarle, pero el sabia perfectamente que ella no queria, ademas de que no la dejaba sola sus amigos y su hermano, que ahora la sobreprotegian.  
  
En el desayuno ve que va pasando Ginny alegremente tomada del brazo de Harry, atrás venia Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Tengo hambre!!!! - y veian como se servia leche, varios panes, huevos, tocinos, etc....  
  
-Hay hermanita cuando no jajajaja, y ahora con mi sobrina mas jajaja, imaginate como va a estar de gorda para cuando tengo los 9 meses.  
  
-Ya dejala Ron, ella debe de comer mucho, para que nazca bien!!!  
  
-Mejor vamos apurarnos, recuerden que tenemos pociones con Snape.  
  
-Hay Harry, no digas ese nombre haces que se me quite el hambre jajjaja- de repente escucharon un gritito que provenia de Ginny  
  
-Que paso?¿Te sientes bien??? -dijo preocupado Ron.  
  
-Si.. es que se movio!!!!-decia feliz Ginny, mientras se tocaba el estomago (n/a: no se a los cuantos meses se mueve los bebes jejeje, no soy doctora y ni mucho menos he tenido uno)  
  
-Como que se movio????-preguntaba Ron tontamente  
  
-Se movio el bebe... es maravilloso -mientras se acercaba Hermione a tocar el estomago  
  
-Hay... es cierto, andale tocalo Ron- el se acerco medio temeroso  
  
-Jajaja si hay esta, va a ser una jugadora de quiddicht...lo mas seguro ¡golpeadora! le voy a ir a escribir a mamá se pondra feliz. - lo que no sabia Ginny es que era observada por Pansy, que se habia quedado callada (ella sabia lo de draco y ginny), pero estaba viendo el modo de perjudicarla.... aunque tambien era observada por unos ojos grises que tenia la curiosidad de porque todos los amigos de Ginny se le cercaban y le tocaban el estomago.  
  
-Bueno chicos ya me voy a clases tengo Transformaciones.  
  
-Si quieres te acompaño Ginny.  
  
-No, Harry..gracias yo todavia puedo andar sola, ademas ya es tarde para tu clase. -el a recordarlo se levando precipitadamente la mesa y se fue corriendo. Ante la mirada divertida de Ginny.  
  
Ella se empezo a caminar rumbo al salon de clases, ultimamente no se habia sentido muy bien, presentia que algo andaba mal pero prefirio no decir nada, sabia quese preocuparian y que ahora si nunca la dejarian sola cuando se va topando con una chica de Slytherin, que le impidio el paso.  
  
-Que quieres Parkinson...  
  
-Yo se de quien es ese hijo... -Ginny se sorprendio.  
  
-Asi, a mi no me interesa  
  
-No se te vaya ocurrir decir de quien es, porque si no te las veras conmigo!!!!  
  
-Todavia andas tras el??? Jajaja, no recuerdas que ya tiene novia y a ti ni te hace caso....  
  
-Imaginate que haria su padre si se diera cuenta.... es capaz de matarte -lo dijo ignorandola.  
  
-A ese señor yo no le tengo miedo, y sabes no me importa que se entere...  
  
-Pues ten cuidado donde andas... no vayas a tener un "accidente" - y se fue, dejandola sola y con un poco de temor, la verdad si le tenia miedo al padre de draco, más porque era un mortifago y seria capaz de matarla a ella y a su hija.  
  
-Gin estas bien- habia llegado su amiga Stacie  
  
-Si...pero me estaba molestando... ya sabe lo de Draco ... tengo miedo...  
  
-No te preocupes -y la abrazo, y se fueron juntas a su clase de Transformaciones. Era una de las pocas personas que sabian la verdad....  
  
Habian pasado las dos primeras semanas, estaba cansada de todas las clases, pero sabia que al final de año tendria a su hija y eso la ponia contenta. Ese dia era sabado asi que podria ir a Hogsmead ultimamente se juntaba mas con Harry...ademas de que seria el padrino de su hija y en honor a su amistad le hiba a poner Lily a su hija.  
  
-Harry no extrañas a Cho? -el la voltio a ver con ternura, la tenia abrazada mientras caminaban por las tiendas.  
  
-Claro, peroera mejor que rompieramos, ya no era lo mismo-Lo dijo tristemente.  
  
-Mira Harry!!! -señalaba una tienda de articulos para bebes- mira esa cuna me gustaria para Lily!!!!! -comentaba emocionada.  
  
-Vaya, vaya y aquí tenemos el ganador jajaja -era una voz fria y que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-Que quieres Malfoy. -el hiba acompañado de su grupo de amigos.  
  
-Contigo nada Potter... - y la voltea a ver a ella- con que él es el papá de tu hijo... hasta le vas a poner el nombre de su madre..- mas que nada se lo decia con rencor.  
  
-Draco dejala en paz, no hables de lo que no sabes.  
  
-Stacie callate, no te metas donde no te hablan. -Se acaba de acercar  
  
-Vamonos Gin - y se la llevaba Harry, e hiba Stacie acompañandolos.  
  
-Si llevatela... ademas todos sabemos que ni tu estas seguro si es tu hijo jajaja - en eso se voltea Ginny se acerca a Malfoy y le da una cachetada.  
  
-No, vuelvas a decir eso... el padre de mi hija sabe que es de el, pero él es un cobarde... vamonos...  
  
-Estoy me la pagaras Weasley...  
  
******** ********** /////////// ********* *******  
  
Esa noche quiso salir a tomar aire, asi que salio a caminar rumbo al lago, queria estar sola... ya era un poco tarde cuando decidio volver al castillo, cuando de repente se van apareciendo varios hombres con capuchas, ella se asusto trato de correr pero no podia uno se acerco a ella, y empezo a hablar.  
  
-Asi que tu eres la pequeña mocosa... otra vez nos vemos... con que estas embarazada de mi hijo...-esa voz era demasiado fria y arrogante, asi que ella lo reconocio al instante era: Lucius Malfoy  
  
-No se de que me habla ... señor... ya me tengo que ir. -el la toma bruscamente del brazo y la apunta con su varita en la cara.  
  
-Niña , que no he acabado de hablar contigo!!!!!  
  
-Ya dejeme... me quiero ir... me esta lastimando  
  
-Jjajajaja crees que te voy a dejar ir tan facilmente!!!!!...  
  
-Me van a venir a buscar, y lo van a encontrar.... Harry no tarda en venir  
  
-Harry??? Jajaja... yo se que vienes sola.... no entiendo como mi hijo me pudo hacer eso... aunque viendote bien... te has puesto muy linda... -lo dijo mientras acariaciaba su cara con la varita.  
  
-Dejeme- ella forcejeaba para soltarse. - me imagino que le dijo esa Parkinson!!!!... pero son mentiras ¡!!  
  
-Callate!!!!... yo se que si es cierto... tu crees que no se que Draco te estuvo buscando -eso lo decia muy enojado- No puedo creer que con una pobretona Weasley!!!!... pero yo lo deje porque pense que era por diversion... pero me tuvo que salir con esto...  
  
-Por favor dejeme... yo no he dicho nada... prometo no decir nada!!!  
  
-Tu crees que es asi de facil jajajaj... tu no puedes tener ese hijo!!! -y le solto el brazo bruscamente y la tiro al piso. - no te creo capaz de quedarte callada... vas detrás de la herencia de mi hijo!!!!  
  
-Usted esta loco!!! ... cuando se entere Dumblendore...  
  
- El no me puede hacer nada, mi señor Voldemort esta conmigo.... no te preocupes .... -sonrio friamente- a ti no te va a pasar nada jaja... -apunto hacia ella la varita, dijo una maldicion que no entendio... viendo como una luz de color dorada se acercaba a ella... de pronti todo se puso negro y ya no supo mas....  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Gracias como siempre!!! Y ya se parece telenovela.... recuerda que soy mexicana y aquí se hacen las telenovelas "mas buenas" de latinoamerica (claso sin dejer a lado unas como las colombia, etc) asi que nos encanta sufirr jajaja de hecho estoy pensando volverme escritora de telenovelas jajaja! 


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 11.  
  
Desperto no sabia que habia sucedido, se sentia realmente mal ... abrio los ojos lentamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero ya era de dia. Se levanto con dificultad y se percato que estaba toda llena de sangre... instintivamente se toco su estomago, no sentia nada... donde estaba su hija???, levanto las manos y estaban llenas de sangre aunque se perdia el color de la ropa (negra) que traia puesta... vio de donde provenia la sangre... no podia creerlo... su hija ya no estaba, no sabia que maldicion le habian hecho pero habia perdido a su hija... no podia levantarse... sus lagrimas se encontraban en toda la cara... no podia creer que hace unas horas todavia la podia sentir... pero ahora nada. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y camino lentamente, no sabia que hora era pero se imaginaba que por ser domingo casi nadie estaria levantado, trataria llegar al Gran Comedor por que era lo mas cercano que habia y ademas en ese momento estaria Dumbledore desayunando.  
  
Como se imagino no vio a nadie durante su transcurso, ya no aguantaba, se tambaleaba por la falta de sangre.... llego a las puertas de comedor y las abrio, vio sentados a su hermano y a Harry... ademas tambien estaba Draco y algunas personas mas. Se acerco poco a poco, nadie se habia percatado de su presencia y era extraño porque estaba toda llena de lagrimas, despeinada y sucia... pero ya no aguanto mas y se cayo en el piso casi desmayada, volviendose a cerrar la puerta, para eso apenas hiba llegando Hermione para desayunar, cuando la vio tirada en el piso.  
  
-Ginny... que te pasa!!!! - la trataba de levantar y no podia, se levanto y abrio otra vez la puerta y grito, ginny trataba de hablar pero no podia.  
  
-ALGUIEN AYUDEME!!! -llamando la atencion de todos y vio a su novio- RON, HARRY ¡!!- ellos al verla fueron corriendo.  
  
-Que paso???.... GINNY!!!!- para eso las personas se empezaban acercar y tambien varios profesores y el director. -Que...que le sucedió -dijieron nerviosamente.  
  
-No se yo la vi tirada... -al levantar las manos se dio cuenta que tenia sangre - Miren... tiene sangre- Ginny desperto un poco. Malfoy se acerco se veia preocupado se queria acercar pero no podia. Entonces empezo a hablar Ginny con dificultad.  
  
-La he perdido... -y estaba llorando y miro un momento hacia Draco, cambiando rapidamente la mirada hacia Harry- he perdido a Lily... .- y se escucharon muchas exclamaciones de tristeza.  
  
- QUITENSEN DE AQUÍ!!!!- dijo el profesor Snape, -Vamos a llevarla a la enfermeria..... -Llego Dumblendore y se acerco a ella.  
  
-Profesor ... me atacaron... me hicieron perder a mi hija.... -Dumblendore la vio con sus ojos azules llenos de pena y tristeza.... otra vez se volvio a desmayar.  
  
Escucho voces, pensaba que todo era un mal sueño y en este momento se encontraria acostada en su habitación en la madriguera, con su familia esperando que le hablara su mamá para que bajara a desayunar... pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la habitacion de la enfermeria y enfrente de ella se encontraba su madre.  
  
-Hija al fin despertaste... ¿cómo te sientes? - tenia una cara de tristeza  
  
-Mamá.... cuanto tiempo ha pasado??  
  
-Tres dias, tu padre va a venir en la noche.. . estuviste muy mal...  
  
-¿perdi a mi hija?.... -voltio a ver a su madre fijamente, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.  
  
-Si... pero..  
  
-¿Por qué mamá?... todo me sucede a mi...  
  
-Ginny... no se que decirte- su mamá estaba empezando a llorar ella solamente miraba hacia otro lado aguantando las lagrimas... -mira te han traido muchos regalos y han venidos muchos amigos tuyos...  
  
-Ya me quiero ir... cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?....  
  
-No se... pero es preferible que te quedes Dumblendore quiere hablar contigo...  
  
-Srita. Weasley como se siente? -era Dumblendor.  
  
-Bien....  
  
-He venido...  
  
-Para saber que sucedió...- el solo asintio- este... yo fui a caminar al lago, necesitaba estar sola...  
  
-Pero usted sabe que no debia ir sola....  
  
-Si, lo se.... no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso tan rapido, cuando me hiba a regresar al castillo...aparecieron unos hombres con capuchas...  
  
-Ahh...- exclamo la mama de ella asustada.  
  
-Quienes eran?  
  
-Este - no queria decir quien habia sido, porque se hiban a enterar quien era el padre de su hijo.. y ella lo habia evitado decir todo el tiempo. -no se, y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me lanzaron una maldicion y yo me desmaye... desperte y ya no tenia mi hija... despues vine hacia aquí, y lo demas usted lo sabe.  
  
-Bueno... si despues usted me tiene algo que decir -se lo dijo viendola a los ojos - me puede ir a buscar a mi oficina. Ahora usted se puede ir unos dias a su casa...  
  
-No... yo me quiero quedar aquí!!!! -decia desesperadamente.  
  
-Estaba bien, pero si se quiere ir solo aviseme- se le vanto y se retiro.  
  
-Hija deberias dormir otra vez - ella solamente cerro los ojos y se durmio.  
  
************ ------------ **********--------------- ***********  
  
El se sentia muy desconcertado, no podia dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veia tirada en el piso en los brazos de Hermione, llena de sangre y palida... y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de el... solo vio desesperacion y tristeza, despues solamente se desmayaba, su hermano Ron y Harry se veian desesperados , se fueron corriendo junto varios profesores a buscar los atacantes. La enfermera se la llevo... el queria ir con ella para saber quien le habia hecho o solamente estar cerca de ella pero el sabia que no podia hacer eso... ademas nadie dejaria que se acercara.  
  
-Te encuentras bien? -se sento junto a el.  
  
-Que quieres Stacie? -ella sonrio - bueno, estoy bien.  
  
-Supe que Ginny ya desperto -lo dijo vagamente  
  
-En serio... este a mi que me importa.  
  
-No te hagas el tonto... yo supe todo lo que paso entre ustedes y se que eras...  
  
-Callate.... ese no era mio... era de ese Potter o de ese estupido de la camara.  
  
-Que???- lo dijo un poco molesta - la verdad si eres un tonto, era tu hija!!! ella nunca te hubiera mentido te queria y...  
  
-Pero le hiba a poner como la mamá de ese estupido...  
  
-Ahh... eso, se lo hiba a poner asi porque le tiene mucho cariño a Harry e hiba a ser su padrino!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada, ella nunca te mintio... pero bueno eso ya paso... perdio a...  
  
-Si lo se... - se quedaron callados viendo al fuego de la chimenea.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!! REVIEWS!!!  
  
Otro fic que esta apunto de terminar... solo faltan 3 capitulos mas!!!!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Me encantan tus reviews!!! Y si le provoco que perdiera el bebe... snif que triste!!! Y jajaa ni loca me volveria escritora de novelas... de hecho estudio otra cosa jaja. Saluditos!  
  
Nisa: AMIGA!!! Que bien que ya volviste!!! Y que bien que lo sigues leyendo.. sorry no te vuelvo a dejar asi jajaja y este capitulo lo subo rapido para que no te quedes con la curiosidad. Besos!!! 


	10. Capitulo 9

Bueno aquí les dejo el penultimo capitulo. Les mando saludos a todos los que lo han leido... Saluditos a Sakura!!! Que siempre me apoya., a Nisa, Mep1... etc!!!  
  
CAPITULO 12  
  
Como habia sobrevivido esos dias... ni ella sabia, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y familia pudo hacerlo, a veces veia como ¿ Malfoy queria acercarse a ella, pero nunca lo hacia. En ese momento no sabia si lo queria o lo odiaba, no sabia ni que pensar.... Ella hiba hacia su clase de Posiones junto a Stacie cuando se acerca Malfoy:  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-De que??... yo no tengo nada que hablar -le recordo algo esa platica... pero ella habia estado del otro lado.  
  
-Vamos-la toma del brazo y se la lleva a un pasillo solo.  
  
-Bueno aquí estamos... HABLA!!  
  
-Me tienes preocupado... me he querido acercar a ti, pero ese Potter y tu hermano no me dejaban....  
  
-Que???.... ya paso un mes y ¿hasta ahora te preocupas? -se lo decia molesta.  
  
-Pero... fue a mi hija la que perdiste... como no querias que me preocupara!!!  
  
-Tu hija?  
  
-Yo se que era mia... no se como pude desconfiar de ti...  
  
-´Pero lo hiciste... y me dejaste sola!  
  
-Estaba celoso, por como te comportabas con Potter.  
  
-El es mi amigo, el y yo no podemos tener nada porque nos queremos como hermanos!!!  
  
-Yo se que sientes algo todavia por el.  
  
-Si, todavia siento algo... pero no es nada comparado a lo que sentia por ti...  
  
-Yo todavia lo siento, voy a terminar con mi novia... quiero que me des una oportunidad...  
  
-Ahora resulta que soy plato de segunda mesa?  
  
-No, como crees...  
  
-Yo aunque quisiera no podria empezar a tener algo contigo-desvio la mirada y empezo a salirle unas lagrima (n/a: ya se llora mucho... no lo puedo evitar)  
  
-Por que? -se acerco a ella y delicadamente con su mano le levanto la cara.  
  
-Por que tu padre fue el que me hizo perder a mi hija - se lo dijo viendole los ojos  
  
-No .. no te puedo creer, me lo dices para que este en contra de mi padre -le solto la cara  
  
-Y ahora no me crees... nuevamente... -lo decia tristemente  
  
-Es que mi padre no pudo ser, el no sabe!!!  
  
-Claro que lo supo... fue Parkinson... el se dio cuenta de todo!!!  
  
-Esa Parkinson me las va a pagar!!! - lo decia cerrando sus puños  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy ya no tenemos nada que hablar... -ya hiba a abrir la puerta.  
  
-No todavia no terminamos.. sabes bien que no te olvidado por mas que trato... estoy desesperado, nunca pense que podrian sentir algo asi por alguien...  
  
-Malfoy... yo todavia te quiero pero no comprendes que no podemos estar juntos... eso ya lo habiamos hablado.  
  
-Si pero yo te quiero, y quiero estar junto a ti...  
  
-Y ademas nunca podre olvidar lo que hizo tu padre a mi hija... ella era todo para mi... - empezo a llorar mas y ya no tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse a pie y cayo de rodillas, tapando con sus manos su cara, él no sabia que hacer no le gustaba verla asi, el se puso en la misma posicion que ella y quito sus manos de la cara, suavemente la empezo a limpiar las lagrimas.  
  
-No llores Gin, ahora yo estare contigo no importa lo que diga mi padre... - ella al escuchar lo que decia subitamente lo abrazo con desesperacion y el le contestos el abrazo, le acariciaba el pelo mientras ella descargaba toda su tristeza, sus caras se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron... empezaron a besarse, beso llevaba toda la desesperacion y tristeza que llevaban...  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! 


	11. Capitulo final

CAPITULO FINAL.  
  
Se veia a lo lejos a un joven de unos 25 años sentado en una banca en un jardin muy grande y hermoso, admirando el atardecer, su mirada tenia un aire melancolico, cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.  
  
-¡Papi! Ya llegamos -era una linda niña de cabellos pelirrojo, de unos 3 años de edad y que llevaba en sus brazos un lindo osito de felpa.  
  
-Hola Lily!!- le decia sonriente.  
  
-Mira papí, lo que compramos para hemanito.  
  
-¿y donde esta tu mami?- la niña se sento en sus piernas  
  
-Aquí estoy -hiba llegando a su lado una joven de 24 años con una gran sonrisa se acercaba para darle un besos en los labios.  
  
-Hola Draco - se lo decia mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, tomandole una mano entre las suyas.  
  
-Hay Draco, esta niña tiene muchas energias - lo decia con una voz cansada - y luego el pequeño James no se queria ir , el queria seguir jugando con su nueva escoba, asi que Stacie se lo tuvo que llevar a la fuerza jaja si hubieras visto llego Harry (n/a: creyeron que lo hiba a dejar con cho?... jaja pues no) y ella como ya estaba enojada le dice -Ten a TU hijo!!! Eso pasa por que tu lo consientes mucho- y el con cara de yo no tengo la culpa, fue muy chistoso.  
  
-Te tardaste mucho en llegar, y sabes que en tu estado no puedes andar para todos lados. - se lo dijo mientras con su mano le tocaba su voluminoso estomago de 8 meses.  
  
-Si ya lo se -ella lo veia tiernamente- pero fui a dejar a Hermione a su casa, Ron no pudo pasar por ella y el pequeño Andrew, asi que me ofreci a llevarla.  
  
-Bueno -suspiro- este... me mando una lechuza mi madre..  
  
-Y que te dijo -se voz ahora se escuchaba preocupada.  
  
-Nada, solo que queria venir unos dias, ya sabes todavia no se puede olvidar de mi padre...  
  
-Draco, tu sabes bien que el fue muy malo conmigo... pero recuerda que se sacrifico por ti y tu madre...  
  
-Si, ya lo se... despues de todo no era tan malo... oponerse a Voldemort para que no nos matara... pero al final fue el murio....  
  
-Olvidalo... asi como yo trato de olvidar todo...- y sonrio- fui a comprar lo que faltaba para la habitacion del bebe.  
  
-Espero que ahora si salga a mi-lo decia entre dientes  
  
-Que dice señor Malfoy?- se lo decia un poco enojada, pero estaba jugando.  
  
-Este... -dijo nerviosamente, conocia el temperamento de su esposa- que ahora si el niño paresca un Malfoy... Lily es una Weasley por completo jajaja.  
  
-Y ella es orgullosa de serlo... pero aunque ningun Weasley tiene esos ojos grises,...  
  
-Jejeje esos ojos son marca registrada Malfoy. - lo dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
  
-Vamonos a la casa, esta empezando a enfriar, tengo hambre y ademas Lily ya se quedo dormida- la niña estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, asi que despacio se paro para no despertarla, y los dos entraron a la gran casa, sonriendo felices para cenar .  
  
FIN  
  
No puedo creerlo al fin termine!!! Muchas veces las ideas se me fueron pro hoy me inspire y listo!!... batalle mucho para darle un final uff! Termine, yo se que la historia no es la gran cosa, pero es la primera que empeze hacer a mediados de junio... espero que les haya gustado!!!, por cierto puse a Harry con Stacie porque me parecio mejor pareja, ademas de que odio 100% a Cho!!!, a Ron y Hermione los puse juntos porque a ellos desde que empeze a leer los libros los vi como pareja (y estoy rogando a que sea asi) no los veo con otros.  
  
Bueno gracias por leer mi historia!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews... me gustaria saber si les gusto el final... o querian algo dramatico como gue toda la historia???... Lean mi nueva historia que estoy por subir llamada "Dame una oportunidad"  
  
Bere Radcliffe: jaja siempre apoyandome Gracias!!!! Y no te preocupes ya se que hay muchas tareas y demas. Besos!!!!  
  
Nisa. Amiga gracias por tu review, si lo pense hacer mas largo.... pero pense que las hiba a cansar de tanto discusion. Bueno espero quewe te guste el final!!!  
  
Luadica: Graciasp or leerlo, y me encanta tus fics, de hecho ya los he leido casi todos!!! Y si es un d/g, me fascina esta pareja!!!  
  
Lucia 3: Gracias y no te preocupes, la escuela es muy pesada... y no se como saco tiempo para andar por aquí... y eso que estoy en examenes jajaja. Y el papa de draco tuvo su merecido... no quise ser tan mala jajaja.  
  
Loyda: Amiga gracias... y ya ves se murio lucius.... espero que te guste el final!!! 


End file.
